Dependency
by Pwnanator
Summary: After taking care of her for so long, she's starting to take care of me. EDIT: I put a huge extension onto the epilogue making it a lot longer and cuter.
1. Caretaker

Chapter 1

I was walking home from school through the forest. The forest always provided a faster way home and was a good way to avoid the idiots who had nothing better to do than be mean to everyone who passes them.

Life was repetitive, and boring here. It was go to school, go home, go sleep over and over and over again. Sure, I'd meet the occasional pokemon every once in a while. Well, see them would be a better word. But none the less, I wasn't aloud to keep one as a pet, which left life to be the way it was.

As I was minding my own business, I suddenly heard whining and whimpering. Despite the fact that I couldn't do anything with a pokemon, they still peaked my interest. I made my way through the bushes and trees, and my jaw dropped at the mere sight of it.

A pair of red wings, lay on the dragon like creature. It's or her feathers, I should say, glistened in the sun. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, such a beautiful thing.

What was a latias doing here? They were constantly migrating, most of them usually passed through during early April but that was weeks ago. Even when if it was early April they're still almost impossible to find.

I stayed hidden at the thought that I might scare it away if I made any movements. I just watched it lay there, whimpering to itself.  
Something else seemed strange. There wasn't a latios any where in sight. Latiases always had a mate constantly. Yet there wasn't one any where to be seen. Is that why the latias looked so sad. I had to find out. I slowly approached it from behind.  
It was just laying there one the ground whimpering to itself. As I got closer I noticed something scary. It had cuts and bruises all over its body. What happened to her?

I quietly took a few more steps. I could even see tears in her eyes. As sad as it was, I was surprised they even had tear ducts.

I took a few more steps. SNAP. Crap, I stepped on a twig. The latias swung its head over its shoulder, and eyed me. I knew latiases were timid, but I didn't expect this behaviour.

She panicked and as she shrieked, she tried to fly away. She tried to get off of the ground but she couldn't, the latias was too injured. Why is it so afraid of me, I thought to myself. I then noticed again the cuts and bruises its body was covered in. Could another human of done this to her?

I approached her some more, I had to help her. She laid there on the ground, shaking in fear. Oh god, a human did do this to her. It had to be true. If it was true than what happened to the latios? I didn't want to think about it.

I stood in front of her, she closed her eyes and tensed up. I reached out my hand slowly to her head. She panicked and whined, not knowing what was about to happen. I finally gave her a simple pat on the head.

She opened her eyes and looked right into mine. She had massive, yet mystifying, golden eyes. I sat on the ground and started petting her. She hummed and cooed in relief but she still seemed tense.

"Who could of done this to you?"I asked her, not expecting an answer. I had no idea if it understood English or not, but either way it seemed to calm her down. She relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes.

She was in pretty bad condition. There was no telling how long she'd been in this spot. She must of been starving.

She rested her head against my chest as I stroked her neck. It was the most heartwarming thing I had ever experienced. The feathers on her neck were extremely soft. I loved how affectionate she was, but I hadn't much knowledge of latiases, but I knew I would want to learn, after this experience.

We spent the next 30 minutes like that, until I realized that I was being waited for at home. I couldn't just leave her there. I had to do something to help her.

Perhaps I should call a center. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed the number.

"Hello," said a female yet incompetent voice.

"Ya, um, your not gonna believe me but we have an injured latias here and-"

"Your right, I don't believe you, would you teens stop with prank calls already" Clunk. She hung up.

"Well that was useful." I couldn't just leave her there, she didn't look like she was getting any better. I had to do something.

"Wait here, I'll get here as fast as possible." I knew she wasn't going anywhere. As I ran back to the path I was previously on, I heard the latias calling in the distance. For the time I spent away from her, I felt terrible. I ran home as fast as possible.

"Hi Mom, I'm home."

"Where have you been." She said in a flustered voice.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

If the pokemon center wasn't gonna help me, than I'll have to help Latias myself. I had to get supplies. What could I get for latias, I thought. Bandages! I ran upstairs and rummaged through the bureaus until I found some long, large, bandages.

Ok, what next ... FOOD! What do latiases eat? My best intuition told me fish so I ran to the freezer and looked through everything as fast as possible. I was worried that I didn't have any fish for latias. Until, oh thank god, I found some frozen fish in the bottom corner of the freezer. I took as much as I could and stuffed the packages of frozen fish into my backpack. I took the bandages and the fish, and ran to the door.

"OK GOTTAGOBYEMOM", I said in a hurry. I ran out the door and into the forest. The closer I got to latias, the less guilty I felt for leaving her alone, it felt so strange. I was running as fast as possible to the spot where I found latias. I ran through the bushes and trees into the grassy area where latias was. I sighed in relief to find that she was still there, but she had no reason to leave. I looked at my watch to find that I've only been gone for 5 minutes.

Totally out of breath, I walked towards Latias. I noticed that her eyes practically lit up when she saw me. The look of her eyes were entrancing, so hauntingly beautiful.

I opened up my backpack, took out the fish and laid it under the sun to thaw. I took out the bandages and opened up the package.  
"Time to patch you up". 10 minutes and 5 meters of bandage on her sides, back, wings, and neck later and she was good to go. She still wasn't good enough to fly but she was on her way.

By then the fish was nice and thaw. I picked up one of the slivers and put it to her mouth. I was nervous, what if she didn't eat fish? She sniffed the fish briefly and than took several nibbles and before I knew it, she was trying to eat it whole. I wave of relief hit me. She looked kinda cute when she was eating.

After she ate every fish I offered to her, she was still hungry. She had an expectant look on her face, waiting for more fish.  
"Sorry that's all I have" she had a sad look on her face but she got over it as she huddled back up against me. I spent another 30 minutes petting her.

As much as I really didn't want to, I had to leave. I got up gave latias a quick pat on the head.

"I promise you, I will be back tomorrow".

Once again I heard her calls rotting my heart again. I arrived home again.

"Where have you been", my mother repeated.

"Heaven", I replied.

As I rested at home, I found the urge to go see Latias impossible to stave off. I thought about how sad she must be right now. To be honest, I missed her.

The next day, instead of going home I went to the supermarket with as much money as I head. I bought 5 packages of fish and ran to the grassy patch, were Latias was.

As soon as I got there, she looked happier than she did yesterday. I laid out the fish, petted her, fed her, petted her again, only this time I spent more time with her. She seemed to be my way of escaping the harsh reality I live in now. I left, repeating my final words I said to her yesterday.

Now, the urge to see latias became and addiction to see Latias. I wondered to myself how I would handle seeing her leave.

We continued the roster each day. Buy fish, see Latias, pet Latias, feed Latias, leave sadly and than get stuck thinking about her for the rest of the night.

By the weekend I finally convinced Mom to go out for 'a sleepover' at a 'friends' house. I pulled out my sleeping bag that day, and spent the rest of the night cuddling with Latias. It was better than I could of imagined.

After two weeks of caring for Latias, I finally removed the bandages. She completely healed. I looked at Latias, she looked beautiful with all of her bandages removed.

As I looked into Latias's magical looking eyes, she looked excited.

Suddenly, Latias balanced herself, and than started to lift from the ground. She rose up and started to hover about four feet off of the ground. She looked happier than I've ever seen her. Her eyes glistened with delight.

"Latias, you can fly!" I was so happy. She flew over and started nuzzling me. I gave her a hug and she gave me a quick kiss. I blushed, only a little.

"Well, Latias, it's time for you to catch up with your kind. It's time for you to leave". Latias didn't seemed saddened she just looked, smiling the way she always did.

"Um, shouldn't you be leaving now". She still smiled at me. I wonder...

I took a few steps away from Latias, and she moved back beside me. I ran a few more steps away from Latias, only for her to fly back over to me. She forced her head under my arm and started nuzzling me again. As pleasant as it was, she wasn't leaving. She was following me.

She had become dependant. 


	2. Her Life Through My Eyes

Chapter 2

I just looked at Latias as she stayed by my side. Had she really become that attached to me?

Just to be sure I started running. But it was no use as she could fly backwards faster than I could run. She just flew beside me, smiling. As cute as it was, it wasn't good for her to stay here. She was supposed to be migrating like the rest of her species. But what could I do about it.

I walked home as Latias stuck by my side. I arrived at my house to and walked to the door.

"Your gonna tell me where you've been. I'm tired of not knowing". My mother was waiting for me by the garden. I looked at Latias to find that she wasn't there!?

"As I said you wouldn't believe if I told you".

"Try me".

I sighed, and started my sentence,"On the way I found a ..." my mother was giving me a stern look, should I tell her? Latias wasn't there anymore, maybe she left, but I couldn't lie" a latias".

"Tell the truth". Well I tried her.

"Actually, I found a ... a ... an after school program". Oh god that, sounded cheesy.

"Really? Well isn't that nice. You should of told me before".

"As I said, I thought you wouldn't believe me".

"Why is that".

"I thought that you thought that I wasn't the type who went to that kinda of thing".

"No worries, I believe you".

I smiled as my mother went inside. I suddenly felt Latias' feathers rubbing against my neck. There she was, right where she usually is. I knew she didn't leave. It felt soothing to have her there. I forgot she had the power to refract light.

I figured that I should get her active after all the time she had spent in that spot on the ground.

"Wait here", I told Latias. I ran inside

"Mom, I'm gonna go to a friends house", I said as I sneaked upstairs. I grabbed my swim suit, put it on and than put my pants on over them.

"Ok, when do you plan on getting back". I thought to myself for a brief second.

"Oh, about Nine"

"Nine!? what are you gonna do for five hours"!?

"Um, what I usually do. Don't worry, I'll bring my homework".

"Ok, but not a moment later than nine".

I ran out the door, to find that I couldn't see Latias anywhere. I looked all around and she wasn't there.

"Latia-AAH". Out of nowhere something tackled me to the ground from behind. I turned around to find Latias, as she gave me another little kiss. I smiled at her, got up, and dusted myself off.

I thought that I could do a little jogging but even if I could run as fast as a highway car, she wouldn't even get close to getting excercise. Perhaps, she should get her swimming skills back as it was either her only or one of her only ways to get food. The beach was only about 30 minutes away by foot.

After a while we eventually arrived at the beach. As I was getting ready, I saw Latias poking the water as if she had never seen it before. When I was ready, I ran into the water and dived in.

I looked back at Latias and became worried as she seemed timid of the water. I got up and started walking towards her.

"Come on, you must of gone swimming before, haven't you", I said to her. I still didn't know if she understood me or not. For a brief second she stared at me and I stared back. She than smiled and again dived onto me, causing me to fall into the water. I'm starting to think that she liked doing that. She flew to a deeper area and dived right in. I guess she was just testing the water.

For the next hour, we basically just went swimming in circles. Despite the lack of things to do, she still seemed to have fun. After a little while, I saw Latias fly deep into the water, and after about thirty seconds, she emerged from the water with a fish in her mouth. She could still hunt on her own, it was wonderful feeling. She had almost everything back except her location and a mate. I still wondered why she wasn't leaving.

We finally decided to get out of the water and do something else. I forgot a towel so I figured that I might as well dry myself off in the sun. I had Latias there to keep me company so we just laid together in the sand.

After fifteen minutes I was completely dry. It actually seemed like it didn't take long enough with Latias there. I got up and got dressed. I figured that I should of made my way home. I couldn't really think of anything else to do.

Before we could start walking, Latias hinted me to get on her back. Could she even support my weight?

I got onto her back and kept an eye on her. She seemed to have some trouble but she was fine after a second. As soon as she lifted off the ground I found myself wrapping my arms around her neck to keep my balance, but she didn't mind.

She flew slowly to a hill off in the distance. It looked about a kilometer away but at her speed we got there in five minutes. It was an exhilarating feeling to be flying. But I still found myself practically holding on to Latias for dear life.

I got off of her back. She hinted that I look in the direction that we came from. I looked behind me to find a great view of the forest and the beach. I sat down as Latias laid down and placed her head against my chest like she did when she was recovering.

We stayed there until the sun began to set. I looked at my watch to find a bit of a problem. 8:55, I had five minutes to get home and I didn't even know where we were.

I jumped off the ground, "Oh god, I have to get home we have five minutes". Latias got up and hinted to get on her back again. I jumped on and grabbed onto her again. She suddenly launched going at about the speed of a car. We were going fast.

I was surprised to find that Latias knew the way. She had a good memory. We arrived at my house. I jumped off of Latias and I burst through the door.

"Hmph, good timing", my mother said. I stared at the clock to find that clock struck 9:00 exactly as soon as I ran in. I went into the living room and laid down on the couch and closed my eyes to rest. I laid on the couch as I listened to the wind blow and felt the breeze on my face. Wait, the windows weren't opened. I opened my eyes to find Latias right in front of my face.

I jumped right off the couch,"HOLY- how did you get in here". She just hovered there smiling at me.

"Is everything ok", my mother came running in. I looked at Latias to find that she disappeared.

"Ya, I just fell off the couch". My mom gave me you a quizzical look.

"Ok, if you say so".

The second my mother left, Latias appeared and nuzzled the same spot she usually did. Part of me was concerned about how long she was going to stay hidden, and the other part of me melted as Latias nuzzled me.

I decided that I wanted to find out more about Latias. Where else to go than the internet. I searched up Latias, and dug up everything I could.

The diet of a latias consists of many varieties of fish. That was a good thing, as we had no shortage of those.

Latiases always have a mate or a Latios from the point that they become fully mature to the point that they die. Wow, isn't that cute. It said that Latiases stay with their mate constantly

Migration patterns, Latiases and Latioses are in constant migration, taking them almost all over the world. I looked at the map to find that Latias should of been at least three hundred kilometers away from here! But as I read further, I noticed something strange.

It seems that the only event in which Latiases don't migrate is in the event that their mate refuses to migrate.

Just as I read that sentence, Latias forced her head under my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

Latias did seem strangely attached to me, but I was human. I couldn't help think of the possibility though.

Could I have been interpreted as Latias' mate?


	3. Role Reversal

Chapter 3

Latias was always with me, it was usual behavior but only to a latios, not to a human. I wondered to myself how much she actually liked me. I tried to learn more about her but I wasn't able to concentrate with that thought in my head.

I turned off the computer and went to bed as Latias followed after. I loved the attention, but after a while, I didn't know what to think of.

As I got into bed, I knew that I was thinking so hard that I wouldn't be able to get any sleep. Latias huddled up beside me on the bed. I looked into her eyes as she looked back. I didn't know what was going on anymore. But as I stared into Latias' eyes, they started to glow. As I looked, I felt slightly weak. I kept looking to find myself drifting in and out of consciousness. Until, finally I fell asleep.

Wednesday

I woke up the next day with Latias still at my side. I looked at the clock, 8:15. I was late, I needed to get to school. I jumped out of bed feeling strangely refreshed from sleep. I threw on all my clothing and ran out of the room. I couldn't tell if Latias was there or not.

"MORNINGMOM-IGOTTAGOTOSCHOOL-BYE", I said as I stuffed an orange apple into my mouth and ran out the door. In five minutes, I was out the door. I stared at my watch 8:25, I've got 5 minutes to run a 1 km, brilliant. As I ran onto the forest path I saw Latias right beside me flying with ease as I was running at max speed. Once again, Latias signaled me to get on her back.

"Ok, if you say so". I jumped onto her back and she took off with a burst of speed. We were going 100 kph. I could barely hold on as Latias zoomed down the path, kicking up the dust from the ground. It took us to pretty much half a minute to make it to the city.

I jumped off of her back and started walking to the school as Latias remained right beside me only invisible. Even though I couldn't see her I knew she was there as I felt her neck under my arm. I probably looked a little weird with my arm hanging out over what looked like nothing.

I arrived at the school I suddenly felt Latias leave my side, as there were a lot of people at the school. Was she just shy, or was I the only human she trusted?

I went inside, wondering where Latias had gone. I got my books and went to class. In the classroom everyone was in there own little groups of friends in separate parts of the class. There was still a little bit of time before the bell rang so everyone used there time 'wisely'.

As I went to my desk, I looked out the window thinking that Latias might of left. I went right up to the window, thinking that I might be able to see her. I looked around, nothing. I sighed and looked straight out the window, when out of nowhere, two big golden eyes appeared right in front of the window.

"WHOA". I jumped back, in shock. I looked closer to find Latias' brilliant eyes.

"Everyone, sit down, class is in session". The teacher was in the room. I ran to my desk, not taking my eyes off of Latias'. I sat down and looked forward. After about five seconds, I looked back in desperation to see if she was still there. I was relieved to see her eyes still there hovering in the air while the rest of her body remained invisible.

"Is there something wrong"? I heard the teachers voice right behind me. She was giving me a stern look.

"No, no, nothings wrong".

"Good than, can you show me your homework"?

"Oops".

We all started class like everything was normal. I looked at Latias one last time to find her eyes there until she closed them and was fully invisible. We continued with our lesson. I found myself looking over my shoulder every minute to see if she was still there. Either way I couldn't see her but I had a feeling that she was still there.

I went through the entire class like that until the bell rang. I jumped from my desk, burst through the door and ran outside. I only had to wait five seconds for Latias to dive onto me. We went through the same routine, she gives me a kiss, I smile, get up, and dust myself off.

"I must say, you have a lot of patience", I stared at my watch, 3 minutes to next class, "I'm sorry, I have to go now". I looked around no-one went outside in between bells. I gave her a hug and ran back inside.

Next class, we did the same thing over. I went into class and saw Latias waiting by the window. Only this time I was a little more disturbed. I felt like I was being stalked by Latias. I went through another class, the bell rang and it was lunch time.

I went to the cafeteria to bye some lunch. As I was buying my food, I looked out one of the windows to find an every so slightly transparent Latias. I bought my food and ran outside. I made my way to the most hidden corner of the school. As soon as I sat down, Latias appeared again and huddled up next to me. As much as she did that, it never got old. I finished my lunch early just so I could cuddle Latias back. A few people passed by but every time Latias would just disappear.

Lunch ended and it was back to class. I gave her one last hug and made a dash for class. We basically did the same thing for the last two periods that we did for the first two periods. I was starting to get weirded out as she stayed by the window, unmoving and completely silent. It seemed somewhat unnatural.

School ended and I ran outside. People were everywhere outside, I was starting to think that she wouldn't come until I felt her gently against my side. We walked out of the city and into the forest. As soon as all the other people were out of sight, Latias appeared, dived onto me and kissed me a few times. She let me get up and signaled me onto her back.

"You know, Latias, my mom still thinks that I'm going to an after school program". She gave off a brief noise of excitement and then blasted off to the beach we went to the other day. She dropped me off at the beach and dived into the water to get some food. after she ate, we cuddled each other even more and then finally left after an hour.

I went home, did my homework, cuddled with Latias again, and tried to study up more about Latias. Now that my head was clear, I was able to learn many fascinating things about her. I learned that latiases don't transform, but project light creating a hologram while disappearing completely. I also learned that her wings aren't used for flying but for stabilizing flight making eat far easier to turn and fly straight.

After studying latiases, I went to bed along with Latias and fell asleep looking into her glowing eyes again.

"You are the one who showed me the way, the one who guided me to life. You gave me hope after what I've lost, and now, you are the one I have chosen".

Thursday

I woke up feeling better than ever. I looked at the clock, 8:00. It's better than yesterday. I got up and got ready, not in so much of a rush anymore.

I arrived at school and went to class, just to be watched by Latias through the window. As I looked out the window, slightly agitated, people thought that I've gone insane. Lunch time arrived and I ran outside. Latias wasn't there. I went to the corner that I was at last day only to find that someone was just sitting there alone. She looked lonely so I figured that I should go talk to her. I went over and kneeled down.

"Hello"? She remained silent, as she relaxed with her eyes closed.

"Is something wrong"? She opened her eyes revealing golden eyes. LATIAS! In a tenth of a second she jumped from the ground, turned into Latias, and hugged me.

I sat down against the wall and Latias projected a human beside me. It looked normal for the first time but it felt unnatural as I could move my hand right through the projection. At least Latias was nuzzling me while she was there.

Lunch ended and it was back to class. After that point we just repeated everything all over again. All the way to the point that I went to bed. I looked into her eyes and fell asleep.

"The bonds will be tied and we will live in each other's eyes. The bonds will keep us together. The bonds will keep us together for an eternity of life. You will be the one of my life".

Friday

I woke up and followed the usual schedule. Latias flew me to school and waited for me by the windows. Everything was normal up until lunch. I went into the cafeteria and bought my food. As I was leaving, I looked at Latias as she hovered in the distant window. I suddenly ran into something. I looked in front of me to find a jock with his clothes covered in food.

"Dude, that was my lunch". He made a fist and got ready.

"Whoa, dude, I am so sorry. Calm down". People started to stare at us.

"I paid five dollars for that lunch". He readied his fist and thrusted it forward. He was gonna punch, hard. I flinched back but no pain. I looked to find his fist completely halted inches from my face.

"Hey, what's going here", The jock said in complete confusion. I looked up at Latias to find her eyes glowing brighter than ever. All of a sudden his arm flew back causing him to spin around a bit and fall down. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and looked at me.

I couldn't think of anything to do, except run. I ran out of the cafeteria as people just stared at me. I ran to the corner that I usually went to and hid.

Latias appeared in front of me with a worried look on her face. I looked at the ground for a quick second, she was waiting for me to say something. I looked up and smiled at her.

"Thanks for helping". She looked absolutely joyous and started kissing me. I enjoyed it.

We continued the day like normal, all the way to bed. I enjoyed the time we spent together but I was still worried about her not migrating.

We went to bed. I looked into her eyes and fell asleep.

"It is time for the search. I will not let you down".

Saturday

I woke up and petted ... the air!? I looked beside me Latias wasn't there. I suddenly had an empty feeling inside of me. I got up much less energetic than usual and slumped downstairs.

I looked outside to find that Latias wasn't anywhere. I had a terrible feeling inside of me. Perhaps she was just hunting. I went to the beach in hopes of finding her. Nothing. I knew she wouldn't be in the city and I had no way of getting to the hill we went to a few days ago.

I was expecting to be tackled by Latias from behind and all of this searching would be over. But it didn't happen. I felt so empty inside. Latias was gone for only an hour and I had missed her terribly. I knew she was supposed to migrate, but I missed her.

I knew that she was fond of me, and I was anticipating the day she finally left to catch up with the other latiases and latioses but I had no idea that I was so fond of her.

I went home depressed, I just watched television for the rest of the day. I had never felt so alone. I couldn't get her off of my mind. It seemed like the slowest day of my life.

I checked online where Latias would of been right now. She would be 350 km away now. After waiting all day for Latias to come back, she never came back. It was getting late so I went to bed. I laid in bed not getting to sleep for an hour. I had the same thought running through my head the whole time.

Has Latias left me?


	4. Transformation

Chapter 4

Sunday

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and sad. I couldn't believe how much I missed her. I missed everything about her, the cuddling, the look in her eyes, even the way she was stalking me. I knew she had become dependent on me, but did I become dependent on her.

I got up, got dressed and went downstairs for another seemingly endless day. I ate breakfast and went to watch TV. At that moment, I realized that to get over the dependency of having Latias there, I had to get out of the routine I went through yesterday. I couldn't just go my life just missing her.

"I'm going for a walk mom, I'll be back soon".

"Ok, bye". I walked out the door unaccompanied and alone. I was depressed, but I had to get over it. I couldn't get her off my mind though, it was so hard.

I had to face reality, Latias was far away and she wasn't coming back, and I was gonna have to -OOF.

I suddenly found myself sliding on the ground fast. Something hit me on the back hard, it ached badly. I slid about twenty meters, but when I turned around I noticed it wasn't I but we.

"Latias"!!!!!! She pinned me on the ground and started smothering me in kisses. It wasn't long before I found myself kissing back. "Where have you been".

I came to feet and gave her a massive hug. When I let go, I could tell she was not only happy but excited. She was frantically flying circles around me letting out brief squeaks and squawks of happiness.

"Latias, what is it"?

She didn't hint but urged me to get on her back. I slowly got on and she lifted off the ground about 50 meters in the air. In an instant we shot off. I couldn't see, the wind was blowing so hard. I felt like I was in a wind tunnel, Until things seemed eerily calm. Did we stop?

I opened my eyes to see that Latias put a pyramid shaped shield in front of me. But we, indeed, did not stop. I looked over Latias' shoulder to find that we were going faster than a mach1 jet.

I found myself holding onto Latias' wings for dear life as I seemed to hover over her body. As I was in a lying down position, the wind caused me to fly a little over Latias' body. It was scary but it was fun.

After one minute, we slowed to a stop, and finally landed near the bottom of a cliff. It was only a one minute flight but I could tell that I was probably ten kilometers away from home.

"So, Latias, where are we"? She pointed to a cave in the cliff. She flew in and signaled me to follow her. I went in. It was a fairly small cave but it was long. After a while we did some climbing in which Latias gave me hand. It felt so good to have her back.

After about ten minutes of walking we arrived in a massive room of the back of the cave. I looked around to find a walls of rock, and a ceiling that went about a hundred meters high. I also spotted something strange, there was a small perfectly square rock in the middle and behind it a large plateau that seemed perfectly flat as if it was carved.

I approached the square rock to be amazed by the strange text inscribed on the rock, it looked just like a bunch of curvy lines and circles, with two large circles in the center.

I walked onto the plateau to be amazed as the I could see a hole in the ceiling allowing the sun to shine perfectly across the plateau.

"Wow this is amazing, how did you find this"? Latias approached the square rock as if everthing was normal and placed her hands on the two large circles.

"What are you doing"?

The circles that Latias touched her hands to started glowing, I was amazed. After a few seconds I could see the strange inscriptions on the rock starting to glow. Later the entire rock started to glow.

"Latias, what's going on"? I started to get scared, I could still see the excitement in her eyes though. I knew everything was going to be alright, but none the less this was downright crazy.

In an instant, the plateau I was standing on started to glow with the same strange patterns as on the stone. I looked around me to find that the entire room was starting to light up. I was surrounded in a cornucopia of lights.

Latias closed her eyes and gave me smile. I looked up at the hole in the ceiling to find that there was a strange glowing light in the center of it that looked completely different from the sun. The light did not blind me but amazed me. It grew larger and larger until it filled the entire hole.

The strange ball of light shot out a ray of light towards me. I flinched back as the light came shooting down and hit the plateau. My body suddenly felt like it was going in fast forward. My mind felt like it was having information and memories crammed into it. I heard a loud high pitched noise in the center of my head. I couldn't tell what was going on, I couldn't see anything as the light engulfed me.

The light finally stopped. I found myself completely out of breath, as if the energy had been sucked out of me. I tried to catch my breath, but I couldn't.

I took one last look at Latias, I was puzzled not to find the usual expression but to find complete and total shock and amazement.

I took one last breath, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

I opened my eyes to find Latias breathing in my face. I got up and looked around, I was still in the cave, it seemed like nothing had happened. I had a massive headache.

"It worked, I can't believe it actually worked". I didn't say anything. I suddenly looked at Latias, she started nuzzling me again, "This is the best day of my life", the voice came directly from Latias.

"LATIAS, you can talk. This is fantastic, we can finally communicate with each other. Is that what the ray of light did to me"?

"Actually it-".

"Oh I have so many questions for you. First off, why are- wait, why can't I feel my legs". I looked at my legs to find the strangest thing, I didn't have any.

"Wa ... What's going on here"? I looked at my hand, it was strangely circular with pointy claws at the end.

"Oh my god". I looked at my back to find wings, beautiful long wings, similar to Latias' only with one difference, blue.

I became a latios.


	5. Her Life Through Her Eyes

Chapter 5

"I'm a latios"!?

"You sure are. I've been waiting for this since second you started caring for me". I was touched by how much she liked me but I was surprised to see that she loved me.

"OK, this is just crazy, I had thousands of questions to ask you in the first place and now I have about a thousand more. I don't know if I could handle..." My voice trailed off as Latias nuzzled me the way she always did. I started nuzzling back after a while. I was latios, I could do whatever I wanted to do with her now.

"So how did I become a latios in the first place".

"Let me start by telling you what this place is. This is a transformation chambre. A place that allows any living thing to transform into the species of whoever is operating it. I chose you to be mate and so I took you here to be transformed into my kind".

"So why didn't you just take me here in the first place"?

"I didn't know where this place was, so I searched for it".

"So that's why you were gone. Wait it took you a day find this place, how long were you searching for".

"As soon as I left you, I spent the entire day and night looking for this place". That sense of Latias becoming obsessed with me came back. "Here, follow me", she started to float out of the way we came and I floated after her.

"So, how do I know how to fly already"?

"Do you recall a strange felling in your head. That was the transformation telling you how to be a latios. Pretty handy, huh".

"Well, it's convenient to say the least. Why did you- I'm sorry to be asking you all these questions".

"No worries, it was just what I was expecting, go on". I smiled with a little more difficulty trying to adjust to the new body and face. Latias was surprisingly patient, it made me like her more.

"Right, so, why didn't you leave when you were completely rehabilitated"?

"Are you kidding? You saved me from starvation, I couldn't leave someone that helpful ... after what happened to my last latios". There was a long awkward pause.

"Your last latios"? Latias slowly started to cry. "No, no, no, don't cry, what happened".

She took a second to gather herself. "Me and Latios were migrating as usual, we were resting on the mountains. All of a sudden, I heard some strange voices. I asked Latios if he heard anything and he heard the same voices. We thought we should leave just for our safety. We got up and flew around one of the corners, when out of nowhere a net came flying and hit Latios. I saw him fall to the ground with several humans surrounding him. I could hear him yelling to me 'fly, Latias, FLY'", she started to cry a little more, "It took me a few seconds to react. But as soon as I started to fly away, another net engulfed me. I looked back to find the humans pulling on the rope, trying to reel me in. I resisted as much as I could. The ropes on the net were thin, cutting me all over. After a few seconds the rope finally snapped. I jerked forward, but the net prevented me from taking flight. I fell down to the mountain and slid down the side. The net finally fell off and I flew away. After a few minutes of flight, I couldn't hold myself up from all the pain I was in. I landed in a grassy spot in the woods and I wasn't able to move since".

I was in total shock, who would do something like this to her. It sounded terrible, it must of been unbearable.

"Fortunately", she continued, "You came along". I let out another smile and huddled up against her as we flew out of the cave.

"So where do we go from here", I asked.

"We continue migrating, we're about 500 miles behind schedule". I suddenly felt a little stress as I knew I shouldn't be leaving.

"I still have a family here, I can't leave them", she suddenly turned sad again, "Can you show me the way back to my house". There was a brief pause. After a second she gave me a smile.

"I guess we can stay here a little longer. Sure, I'll show you the way". She flew about fifty meters in the air as I followed her. She slowly began to pick up speed, and so did I. I had a feeling she was going at a slower pace for me, knowing that I had less experience. She began to pick up even more speed and I kept up. After a few minutes we were flying at full speed. It felt amazing, the wind rushing around me, seeing the trees of the forestry rush by below me. It was so fun.

I could finally see my house withing sight. But I thought I should let Latias have some fun before I get home. "Hey, Latias, I'm getting hungry, could you show me how to get something to eat".

"OK"!!!! She seemed pretty happy when I asked her. We turned towards the ocean and flew for another 5 minutes. Once we arrived at the beach, I realized that it seemed a lot easier then I though it would be to get something to eat. I found about 5 fish and brought them ashore. I laid them near the edge of the water, looking at them rather cautiously. They flapped about and didn't look to appetizing.

"Come on, they're not gonna bite you, in fact, you're supposed to bite them". She gave out a little chuckle. I picked up one and took a little nibble on the side. I took a second bite only this time a little bigger. Before I knew it, I was shoving them in my mouth and gorging on them. They tasted great.

"That's enough fish for you, now follow me, there's something else I wanna show ya", she seemed jittery. I couldn't blame her though.

She took me to the hill that we went to so many times before. We laid down in the grass, as the sun shined over us.

"This is where me and my last latios would go every time we migrated through here. We'd look at the gorgeous view and after a while we fell asleep".

"Hmph, isn't that nice".

We rested there for about an hour. Things seemed perfect, I had Latias and Latias had me. The only thing that bothered me was what my mother would think ... MY MOTHER!

"Latias, I've been gone for hours, I need to get home".

She sighed and got up, "Fine follow me". She slumped up and flew at a slow pace with her head down. After about ten minutes we arrived home.

"Latias, I need you to wait here".

"Ok" she said sadly. I was about to go in when I realized that I was a Latios and my mother would probably freak out.

"Latias, how do I transform"?

"Just think really hard of whoever you want to be". I thought of my human form as hard as I could. I suddenly felt a weird feeling throughout my skin. I looked to find my feathers all ruffled up but as I looked below myself to find ... me, as a human. It was just a hologram but it was me. I looked back at myself to find that I was invisible.

"Here goes nothing". It took a few attempts to twist the doorknob with my new hands but I finally got it. I hologramed myself inside.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"? There was my mother giving my hologram a stern look. I looked over at the clock to find, 7 O'CLOCK!? How long was I unconscious after the transformation? I opened my mouth about to speak but I realized that I couldn't talk to humans.

"Not one word from you, mister", Oh thank god, "I want you to march to your room and to stay there till tomorrow. You aren't going anywhere for a while". I holographed a frown and went up the stairs, into my room.

I couldn't just stay in my room, Latias was waiting for me. I opened the window and flew out. I flew down to Latias to find her waiting patiently.

"Let's go". She smiled and then dived onto me giving me a hug. We flew back to the hill and rested together.

"You know, there's a significance to this area though, me and Latios are the only ones who have ever been up here. In other words the only living things that have been up on this hill are the ones that I love". She gave me a quick kiss. I could feel myself melting as she kissed me.

"... I love you to". I smiled at her, and fell asleep.


	6. I'm Not Alone

Chapter 6

I woke up on the hill, with Latias at my side. The sun rose a glowing yellow that gleamed right through my eyes. Latias was still asleep. Judging by the position of the sun I'd have to say it was near 6:00 in the morning. I still had time.

I stayed there, waiting for Latias to wake up. I knew I couldn't just leave without her. I waited patiently as she slept beside me. It wasn't so bad, in the cool morning air, Latias' warmth seemed heavenly.

After about 15 minutes she finally woke up. Without saying a word she inched over and nuzzled me. As many times as she did it, it never got old. We stayed there for another 15 minutes in a friendly silence as the wind blew over us.

After a while, I figured that we should be doing more than just lie around. "You know, now that I think about it, you've shown me quite a bit of your world. So now, I think it's time that I show you a bit of mine". I floated up as Latias followed after.

We flew to the town at a good pace. After being Latios for a day, flying at Mach1 didn't seem so amazing anymore. It was still fun, it just felt more familiar.

We made our way in town as I approached the ground. As Latias went beside me I hologramed my human self onto the sidewalk. Latias did the same only with she hologramed a female, the same female that I saw her at the corner a few days ago. We flew overhead as our holograms walked together, hand in hand, just when I thought things couldn't get any cuter.

"So, Aren't you worried about your mother, not knowing where you are".

"She's grounded me before, and she knows that I stay in my room. She rarely checks. I should be fine for at least a few more hours".

I showed her to almost every part of the city. The school, the stores, everything. I was entertained by the amount of surprise and wonder that I saw in Latias' face. She seemed so amazed by everything as I was amazed about everything in her life.

The more time we spent together, the more I realized that we seemed perfect for each other. She had all the affection in the world, and I could never get enough of it.

As one final place to take Latias, I decided to take her to the zoo. We simply flew over the gates and hologramed ourselves in, no-one noticed. It wasn't as depressing as I heard. The cages were glass and barely visible. The pokemon inside didn't seem to have a care in the world. We 'walked' around and looked at every exhibit they had.

I was just about to leave when I saw Latias glued to one of the exhibits. I turned around and approached her.

"Latias, it's getting a little late, we should go now". She didn't say anything, she didn't even move.

"Latias"? As I got closer, I looked to see no expression on her hologramed face. She still was fixated on the exhibit.

I looked closer at her real face. She wasn't completely invisible, I could see the faintest outlines of her figure. I looked into her eyes to find something she couldn't hide though.

Tears.

"Latias, what's wrong". She didn't even budge. I finally brought myself to look into the exhibit.

I looked in to find my worst fears, confirmed. Inside a 360 cage, that surround every point, was a heavily bruised, cut, Latios. It didn't look like the other pokemon. It was sad and depressed.

Latias could barely hold herself together. "LATIOS", she yelled. All of the nearby people just stared at her hologram as she let out a latias call rather than English. "LATIOS"! She could barely speak as her voice trembled.

The latios raised his head and looked around briefly. Suddenly, Latias' hologram caught his eye. He tryied to fly over but he fell and rose from the ground unsteadily. Latias and the latios placed their heads against the glass. They spent a few seconds just looking into each other's eyes, as the people looked at us in confusion.

After a few seconds the latios turned his head and looked at not my hologram but me. I saw shock in his eyes.

"Wha ... What's going on here"? The latios said.

I had to say something, I had to think.

"Don't worry, I have a plan", I said. I suddenly grabbed Latias' arm and flew away from the exhibit. We remained invisible but our holograms disappeared into thin air. I flew her half a kilometer away from the zoo.

"STOP, NOW". I halted immediately. "HOW, How could you take me away from him? I finally found him and you took me away". She was crying as I saw the rage in her eyes.

"Latias, Latias, calm down". She stopped talking, but I could still see the anger in her. "I promise you, I will not stand for his imprisonment". I could see the rage fade away from her. "We will break him out. I promise you, we will".


	7. The Break Out

Chapter 7

"You will"?

"I'll try as hard as I can". She smiled and gave me a hug. I was a little nervous as I didn't really have a plan. But I was sure I could come up with something, after all I was a Latios. I could probably find a way to work with my new found powers.

I realized how long I had been gone from home, so I took Latias back to my house while I tried to re-enter my room. As I was trying to work the window open, which was still especially without opposable thumbs.

As I tried to work the window opened I could here footsteps on a hard floor. I recognized those footsteps as my mother's. As amazed as I was, about how much my hearing had improved with the larger ears and all, I got really nervous as I heard my mother approach my bedroom. I jiggled and bashed against the window, trying to open it. I could here my mom step right up to the door.

I pushed until the windows burst open and I hologrammed myself onto the bed. My mother opened the door and found my hologram resting on the bed as I remained invisible.

"Are you ok, I heard a racket coming from up here". I opened my mouth but covered it up as I remembered that I couldn't speak english. She looked at the window which was flapping open and close in the wind.. She gave me a quizzical look.

"Ah, that window's jammed again. Well your times up, you can come downstairs now". I jumped my hologram out of bed.

I waited for her to leave my room so I wouldn't have to pass her through the door, giving the possibility that I might hit my wing on her. I followed after her and went down the stairs. After my first steps, I realized that they didn't make any noise. As I went down the stairs I tapped against the wall to so she wouldn't suspect anything.

I finally squeezed my wings through the front door and went outside. For something different, Latias wasn't there. I called out to her hearing the high-pitched whines of my new voice. After calling her name for the second time, she dived onto me at full speed and spun me around a few times.

"Hmph, just like old times". She chuckled a little, and smiled.

We continued the days events, just as we did the past day. Only this time I was trying to devise a plan as to how to get the other latios out. It not only troubled me but it troubled Latias as she seemed a little less jumpy and cheery as usual.

After about two hours I returned home and spent the rest of the day hologramming myself into the living room, as Latias watched outside, but only when my mother was in the room. I had to hologram for five minutes straight once until I finally left the room. It hurt my skin to have my feathers ruffled the exact same way for that long.

I waited until late at night, when my mother fell asleep. The second she was in her room, I escaped my bedroom and met Latias outside.

"Let's go". She could barely keep still as she seemed excited beyond belief. We started our flight to the city.

"So, what's the plan"?

"Well, while we were at the zoo, I noticed all the gates are key card activated. All we need to do is get one of those cards, and release the latios".

"...alright than, what's the plan"? I rolled my eyes.

"Well I distract a guard and you take the key card while he isn't looking", I said in a suggestive voice. She rolled her eyes back.

"Well, it sounds like it'll work", she said hopefully.

We arrived at the zoo, flew over the gate and looked for a guard. After a minute we found one.

"OK, I'll hologram a guard, and distract him while you pull the card out". She nodded and we split up. I took a good long look at the details of the mans uniform, taking in what ever details I could replicate. It was very hard to see as it was very dark out. I came to the ground, and made my best attempt to hologram a guard, but it looked kinda sloppy as it was my first time not changing into myself, so I stayed in the shadows.

As the guard started to turn around the corner, I picked up a small rock and threw it, causing a few crackling noises as it bounced along the pavement.

The guard turned and pointed his flashlight at my hologram. I could see a faint outline of Latias' body shine in the moonlight as she moved in.

"HEY, you another guard"? I nodded. "Than show me your badge". My mind froze, and my hologram froze, unmoving. I looked at my hologram to find no badge. I couldn't hologram one on it was too late.

"Heh, I didn't think so". He pulled his gun out. My hologram disappeared into thin air and I flew around the corner. The man ran just before Latias could nab the card off of him.

"Just think happy thoughts, trust me", I could hear Latias off in the distance. The guard turned around the corner and bolted towards me. I saw the look of surprise in the mans face as he stared at my true form. He didn't move.

"Just look into his eyes and think happy thoughts". I thought about the time me and Latias had spent together. I thought about how I raised Latias and how she taught me to live life as a latios. I looked into the man's eyes as they started to grow drowsy. He started to wobble around a little, until he was barely able to keep to his feet. He fell to the ground and was knocked out.

I was speechless. Latias flew over to my side excitedly.

"You did it, you actually got it on your first time".

I finally forced some words out of my mouth. "What did I just do"?

"You remember how you kept falling asleep every night when you looked into my eyes, right"?

"Did I just do that"?

"Yes, you did it just the way you were supposed to". She flew down and took the key card from the guards belt. "Now let's go get Latios". She flew off in a burst of speed, that I could barely keep up with. I could tell by the faster she flew the happier she was, and in this case she couldn't contain herself.

We arrived at the caged latios to see him sleeping in a corner. We searched the cage up and down to find the exit in the back of the cage.

"Well Latias, you do the honours". She held the card, and slipped it through the slot.

The door opened, letting out a loud buzzing noise that rang throughout the entire zoo. The Latios woke up in confusion, alert and aware. Me and Latias covered our ears, as the sound rang through our overly sensitive hearing.

"WHAT!? What's going on", that latios said.

"No time, the guards are coming, just follow us". The sound finally stopped and the Latios jumped from his spot on the ground.

"I'm free, where are we- LATIAS"!! His eyes met hers and they hugged each other hard. It was kinda cute, but my ears twitched as I heard the guards approaching.

"Come on, we don't have much time"! The let go of each other and started to fly. I looked back to find guards outside of the cage. I looked ahead as we all flew off into the night sky.


	8. My Choice

Author Notes: BFoS, check your email, I've replied to a whole load of your comments and reviews, thanks for being a fan.

Chapter 8

We flew away from the zoo, out to the hill me and Latias had spent our time on so many times before. Once we got to the hill, I rested for a quick second on the ground to catch my breath.

"Well, we made it, Latios-".

I looked at Latias and Latios to find them sleeping side by side, huddled up together, like they haven't seen each other in years. I wondered how they got to sleep so fast, but I had more important things to think about. What was I going to do with Latios back with Latias?

I looked at Latias, she looked happier than she had ever been before. The more I looked at them the more I had to think about.

I loved Latias, but Latios loved her more. He was the one that Latias had lived with all her life, however long it may be, and Latias loved him back. Besides, I had a life to live here, I couldn't just leave everything behind to live with Latias, as much as I wanted to. After a few minutes of hard thinking, I had finally come to a decision.

I nudged Latias awake. "Latias"? She looked around in a daze.

"What, what is it"?

"I want you to take me back to the transformation chamber".

"What"!?

"After some thought, I decided that you and Latios should be together, not me". There was a really long pause that seemed to last forever. She nudged Latios awake.

She let out a long sign. "Thank you, thank you so much. Let's go".

We all got up and I followed Latias to the chamber. I had a million thoughts running through my head, most of them wondering what Latias was thinking. But I knew she was happy.

We arrived at the chamber within a few minutes at top speed. Inside, it looked just as mystifying as it did by day, only this time the moon shone on the plateau rather than the sun. I went up to the plateau and prepared myself for what was to come.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this"?

"I'm certain".

"As my last words to you. Thank you, thank you so much. I will never forget what you did to help me, and I will never forget you. Thank you". I was flattered and let out a smile.

"Goodbye Latias".

"Goodbye, I will always remember you". She placed her hands on the tablet.

It started to glow, than the entire floor started to glow, followed by the walls, the plateau, and the roof of the cave. The light formed in the hole in the roof, right where the moon was, making it look like it shone brighter than the sun. The ray of light bursted from the hole in the cave and struck me down.

I could feel myself, shrinking and extending. I, once again, had the strange sensation that I was moving in fast forward. The high pitched noise screamed in my head again, giving me information that I didn't need. What was 30 seconds felt like hours, but it was finally over.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself. I still had my clothes on. I guess if I transformed into Latios with my clothes, I'd transform out of Latios with my clothes on. I was panting and huffing as heavily as I was when I first transformed into Latios. I tried as hard as I could not to faint but I toppled over and fell into unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - -

I woke up with Latias' head against mine, and surely enough Latios was right beside her. I jumped to my feet but I felt heavy as I was now limited to sticking to the ground. I wobbled around as I got the hang of walking for I haven't walked in 2 days. After a few seconds I jumped down and hugged Latias. She hugged back, as Latios just stared happily and thankfully.

Latias nudged me and hinted me to get on her back., I pulled myself onto her back and she started to fly along with Latios.

It was silent. I hated not being able to talk to Latias. All I did was just sit there and pet Latias as she flew. Latios kept an eye on me, it made me chuckle a little.

We flew out of the cave and they suddenly took off with a burst of speed. I felt the rush of flying on Latias' back all over again as I hovered over her body, with the wind rushing under and over me, like the wing of an airplane.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the beach. I jumped off of Latias' back and looked her in the eyes. I was stuck looking into her eyes, without words.

With one final thank you, Latias came down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed again, and gave her a big hug and she hugged back. I didn't want it to end but it had to. I let ago as she floated away with Latios.

The sun rose behind us as I saw Latias and Latios float away. I was happy for them, they could finally enjoy life the way they did a while ago. I felt I had accomplished something for them and I was happy. I was also sad to see them leave. I was going to miss them, but it wouldn't bother so much now that I knew that they were safe.

A single tear dropped from my eye as I saw them fly away over the ocean and into the horizon, as they flew away to start over the way they did, as Latios and Latias.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_3 years later_

I missed Latias, I missed her terribly, but I was able to get over it, as I knew she was safe. From the day she left me I'd never seen a single Latias or Latios since. Every time they're migration took them here, I'd wait in the exact spot I met Latias to see if she'd come, but she didn't. It never bothered me much as she was probably been enjoying the time she spent with Latios. But she never left my imagination.

I'm finally in my last years of school, and after the event with the jock, people have been treating me weirder than I could imagine. They weren't necessarily avoiding me, but they were just curious as to how I tossed a jock to the floor, without moving. After a while, people slowly forgot about it, and things were back to normal.

Every time I passed the spot that I met Latias, my head would fill with thoughts of her. I would thought about the way I cared for her, the way she cared for me, the way we loved each other.

It was another day on the path, in early April. The part of year that Latiases and Latioses would migrate through here. I stopped to turn and look at the grassy patch that I cared for Latias at. I sighed as I knew she'd be stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

I turned around to keep walking down the- OOF. I was tackled from the front, but I didn't even have to look to know that it was Latias. I felt her soft feathers and hugged her tight. I looked beside her to find Latios by her side.

She tried to get up but I wasn't going to let go anytime soon. She suddenly flew about 6 feet into the air lifting me off the ground.

"OK, ok, I'll let go". She went down and placed me on the ground. I looked into her eyes to see them bursting with excitement, but she wasn't hyper the way she usually was. She kept still and tried to remain stay calm.

She smiled and hinted me to get on her back, but as I looked on her back I that she didn't want me to get on her back.

I was awestruck and speechless, barely able to think. I was so surprised that I suddenly felt dizzy like I was going to faint. I staggered a bit and leaned on a tree just to keep my balance. I couldn't believe it.

On Latias' back, with feathers as golden as her eyes, was a shining baby Latias.

She floated off of Latias' back, and flew around, without a single hint of trouble. She looked about three times as small as Latias, but her feathers shone so brightly it made my eyes hurt. She flew towards me and sniffed me in the face. I was so happy for them I couldn't even speak, she was beautiful.

After a few seconds she gave me a quick kiss, as I felt myself melt all over the place. She was so CUTE!!! She flew down and rubbed herself against my chest. I cradled my arms and she rested in them.

"She's amazing". Latias and Latios smiled.

Latias once again hinted that I get on her back, so I hopped on. I let go of the baby latias and she flew beside us. Latias and Latios flew at a slower pace as the baby tried to keep along. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I almost fell off of Latias she took a sudden turn, but I was able to hold on.

We arrived several minutes later to the beach. I didn't have my swim suit so I just pulled up the legs on my jeans and ran in.

I watched the baby Latias swim around. She was surprisingly quick for one that must of been at least a year old. After a few minutes of non-stop cuteness, I was amazed to see a fish in its mouth as it launched from the water.

"SHE CAN HUNT ON HER OWN"!? Latias nodded, proudly. She had taught her well. I was amazed and baffled that one so young could do so well.

The family stayed here for about 3 days. I saw a variety of powers that the baby had learned. But after I saw everything that she had shown me, she didn't seem like a baby. She already knew who to make those eyes that induced sleep, and she already knew who to turn invisible, it seemed like she could do everything, but hologram. Which didn't actually bother me, I liked her the way she looked before.

It was the final day for the family to be here. I was gonna miss them all. They flew me to the beach for yet another sad goodbye. I was set down in the exact same spot I had said goodbye to Latias last time.

I wanted them to stay, but they couldn't. I hugged Latias one last time for a goodbye.

The baby latias flew to her mother and father, and gave them a hug too, which puzzled me. The baby then placed herself in my arms again. Latias gave me a quick kiss and started to float away with Latios. I saw them fly away as I did three years ago, only this time was different. The baby wasn't leaving with her parents, she just rested in my arms. I could here the mother calling in the distance, and the baby called back. I was puzzled, the baby wasn't leaving.

Within seconds it finally struck me, all the things Latias taught me about her daughter, she showed me that she could hunt on her own. Was she leaving the golden latias with me? As soon as Latias was out of sight, it was official.

She had left the golden latias in my arms to take care of. Just as I did with her.


End file.
